


Tea Time

by spideyfool



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Douxie/Krel is not necessarily the focus but boy is it there, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyfool/pseuds/spideyfool
Summary: A wizard, an alien, and a forest spirit argue over dinner.
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Nari, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron, Krel Tarron & Archie, Krel Tarron & Nari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Needed some practice, so I'm doing 500+ words from [these prompts](https://gayspiderman.tumblr.com/post/633633225987719168/november-prompts-word-prompts-to-use-for) on tumblr. I could have written something _actually_ about tea, but this was the first thing that came to mine - I apologize to any British or Australian people who may read this. But I love you guys!

Since moving in with his boyfriend, Krel’s meals usually consisted of Chinese takeout and frozen pizzas. Douxie was normally busy with work, and he was the only one in the apartment who could actually cook. But with Archie typically eating canned food and Nari’s lack of appetite, they managed to get by. 

Tonight was a little different, though. With the weekend off, Douxie promised to make everyone a good meal. 

Krel wasn’t sure what he was cooking, but it smelled good from where he was sitting. The scent wafted from the kitchen to the living room, where he was currently snuggled up with Archie on the couch. Some nature documentary he didn’t know the name of played on the T.V. – he had committed himself to watching those sort of programs to learn more about Earth’s inhabitants. He pet Archie gently as he mindlessly watched. 

“Tea’s ready!” Douxie called from the kitchen.

Archie hopped off his lap immediately. Krel frowned in confusion and followed the cat. 

Three plates topped with fish and vegetables sat on the kitchen island. His eyes scanned for any beverages, but there were none. He looked up at Douxie as he threw a pan into the sink. 

“This isn’t tea,” he gestured to the food in front of him. 

Archie jumped onto the counter. “Dinner. He means _dinner_ ,” he clarified. 

“Oh. Why didn’t you just say that?” Krel took a seat on a stool and slid a plate closer to him.

Douxie waved the both of them off. “Tea, dinner – they’re the same thing.”

His eyes narrowed. “No. Tea is a drink and dinner is what you call an evening meal.” 

His boyfriend leaned down to his level. “Tea is a drink _and_ also what you call an evening meal,” he challenged. 

Krel groaned, “But there’s no tea here!”

He hadn’t noticed Nari entered the room until her hand brushed against his arm. 

“Is something wrong?” She inquired. 

“Douxie’s English is broken,” Krel explained. He helped her up onto the stool beside him. 

Douxie sighed and passed her a plate of assorted greens. She bowed her head in thanks and popped a piece of broccoli into her mouth. 

“My English is just fine. Do you know how much the language has developed in 900 years?” He questioned. 

Krel leaned back and crossed his arms. “That’s weird. Was there something wrong with it before?”

Nari hummed. “Humans are picky. They change a lot,” she stuffed another vegetable in her mouth and nodded, “It’s a little weird.”

Douxie scoffed, feigning offense, “This isn’t fair – this is two against one.” He pointed to himself and then the other two. 

They all took a look at Archie. The familiar glanced between them, before shaking his head and turning his attention back to the fish on his plate. 

He pouted. “I’m never cooking for you _people_ ever again.” 

Nari smiled and reached out for him, “Aww, Hisirdoux, it’s okay to be weird!”

“Yeah. That’s why we love you,” Krel agreed. 

It took way too long for Krel to become comfortable saying that, so when he did, Douxie’s act deflated. He rested an elbow on the counter and brought a hand to his cheek. 

“Good to know,” he locked eyes with Krel and blue rushed to the Akiridion’s face, “I love you, too.”

There was a momentary silence. 

“It’s called dinner, though.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an AU I have yet to publish anything for yet, but I hope you enjoy the shenanigans of Krel living with the New York gang.


End file.
